1990s Sega Protagonist Battle Royale
Description Sega was huge in the 1990s. Coming ever so close to taking the spotlight from Nintendo, Sega had created a bunch of platformers all designed to take down Super Mario. But out of all of them, who will come out on top? Introduction Aqua: Remember the 1990s? Nintendo were leading the video game market, Mario was incredibly popular and nothing could stop the gaming giant. Octoling: Then Sega came up with the idea of creating a select group of platformers to take down Nintendo's whimsical plumber. But who truly deserves to call themselves Sega's number 1? Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega's speedy blue mascot. Aqua: Ristar, protector of the Valdi System. Octoling: NiGHTS, the genderless dream guardian of Nightopia. Aqua: Wild Woody, the failed pencil protagonist of the Sega CD. Octoling: And Vectorman, whatever the hell Vectorman is. I'm Octoling and she's Aqua. Aqua: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Sonic the Hedgehog Aqua: The world of Mobius was once home to a group of animals known as Flickies and their pals, the Mobians. Octoling: Mobius was your typical utopia, lush green fields, the sun in the sky always shining, thriving plant life, you know, all that peaceful stuff. However, one man wouldn't stand by and let Mobius have its peace. Aqua: This man was Dr. Eggman, a mad scientist looking to take over the planet and lead an army of robots, the power source being the Flickies themselves. Octoling: In all honesty, that's not a bad idea. Through breeding farms you could have endless power supply and never run out. Too bad it wasn't right to keep these captive animals as endless slaves, so it was all up to one hedgehog and his speed to save the Flickies and stop Eggman's reign of terror. This hedgehog went by the name of Sonic. Aqua: Sonic has proven to be a worthy foe to Dr. Eggman many times. One of his powers is his incredible speed and versatility, which help him take on armies of robots. The Super Sonic Spin Attack, the official name by the way, is when Sonic jumps into the air, curling in a ball to hit robots with his spikes. These spikes can make solid titanium metal explode just upon contact, as seen when Sonic breaks a robot's shell. Octoling: Or how about the Homing Attack? This power involves Sonic targeting a nearby enemy and zooming his Spin Attack in on them, allowing him to bounce off the target, destroy them and then target another enemy. It's handy stuff. Aqua: Sonic's Homing Attack can be charged up to deliver maximum power and completely annihilate boss level villains in only 3 hits, when usually it would take 8. Octoling: So that's double the power of a fully charged Homing Attack, and the same targeting system. So Sonic is very, very agile. He's even capable of performing acrobatics and can parkour across walls and ceilings. Aqua: However, Sonic's main power comes from his speed. By circling an enemy enough times at a fast enough speed, Sonic activates his Sonic Tornado, a move capable of launching an enemy into the air, giving Sonic time to land a deadly blow. Octoling: And should Sonic need more speed, he can easily double his pace with the Sonic Boost. When using the Sonic Boost, Sonic can barrel through hoardes of bots from pure speed. The speed generates a protective aura around Sonic, giving him a nice windshield for protecting his eyes from heavy blizzards or tornadoes carrying cars. Aqua: Sonic's powers are something, but most of the rest come from his many power-ups. The elemental shields can protect Sonic from fire, electric and even water based attacks. The flame shield boosts Sonic along at high speeds, the electric shield lets Sonic double jump for extra height and the water shield stops Sonic from drowing. Keep that in mind for later. Octoling: Sonic's elemental powers may seem limited, but when the Wisps come in, Sonic becomes even more deadly than before... Ristar NiGHTS Wild Woody Vectorman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:Battle Royales Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:"1990s themed" Death Battle Category:'Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 5 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles